La Chute de l'Etoile
by Hikamira
Summary: Après la mort de Hadès et la résurrection de tous, Saga décide de quitter le Sanctuaire afin de s'occuper de lui et de soigner sa maladie mentale correctement. De là, il réfléchit sur son existence et comment se faire pardonner par tous. Une occasion de se voir autrement, prendre un nouveau départ, et de confronter ses sentiments amoureux. ATTENTION SEXUALITÉ !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1.**

Bonjour à tous et merci de commencer cette fic, qui je pense, est celle dont je suis la plus fière. J'aime beaucoup les personnages de CDZ, particulièrement les chevaliers d'or. Cette fic est consacrée à Saga, et son appréhension envers sa maladie de TDI (Trouble de l'identité). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends vos réactions en commentaires. A bientôt chers lecteurs :)

"Tu es un amour Saga. Tu es l'homme le plus doux que je connaisse." "Je pense que tu es le meilleur de tous les chevaliers." "Personne ne peut se comparer à toi Saga, tu es certainement le plus fort !" "Je prends toujours plaisir à passer du temps près de toi." Décidement, c'était fou comme Saga était aimé de tous. Des chevaliers, des villageois, des jeunes apprentis, tout le monde faisait tout le temps son éloge et clamait son habilité et sa force au combat, ainsi que sa beauté. Oui, les chevaliers étaient le fantasme de bien de jeunes femmes, mais Saga était de loin au dessus. Le nombre de jeunes femmes qui le désiraient était bien grand, bien que le Gémeau en avait toujours gardé une pudique mais aimable distance. Certains disaient qu'il était intimidé. D'autres, qu'il n'était simplement pas intéressé. Il ne parlait que peu de sa pensée, alors on ne pouvait que faire des hypothèses sur sa personne.

Saga, celui qu'on appelait l'incarnation d'un dieu, le plus grand des chevaliers, et à qui tout le monde promettait la future place de grand pope. Oui, mais ça, c'était maintenant il y'a longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que certains ne puissent plus s'en souvenir à présent. Les années étaient passées, le mal était fait. Sa maladie l'avait poussé à une extrême regrettable, et même s'il avait décidé de se punir par le suicide, le combat contre Hadès avait dut le ramener sur terre pour de nouveau affronter le regard de chacun de ses frères d'armes. Mais une fois Hadès vaincu, et que tous revinrent à la vie, le chevalier des gémeaux avait l'esprit rempli de questionnements.

Maintenant que tout était accompli, il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il sentait la rancoeur dans le regard de plusieurs chevaliers, qui depuis n'avaient toujours pas pardonné. Même Shion, le Grand Pope, bien qu'il en était silencieux, gardait une réserve envers le Gémeau. Après tout, il l'avait pris au piège et terrassé, même si cela faisait des années, étais-ce si facile à oublier...? Shura, à qui il avait ordonné l'assassinat du Sagittaire en le faisant passer pour un traitre, ne lui accordait ni regard ni attention. A vrai dire, il faisait parti de ceux qui ne lui avaient plus adressé la parole depuis le temps. Et le frère du Lion ne cachait pas le mépris qu'il ressentait pour Saga, disant qu'être face à lui était au dessus des forces. Mais le plus pesant dans tout ça pour le Gémeau, ce n'était pas vraiment les jugements ou les regards blessants. C'était surtout sa propre culpabilité.

\- Je ne peux pas rester au Sanctuaire tant que je ne suis pas guéri, déclara t'il faiblement face à Shion et Athéna ainsi que tous les autres chevaliers. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai manqué de vigilance que tout ceci est arrivé. Je suis malade depuis l'adolescence et je pensais sincèrement pouvoir passer au dessus de ça, mais je me suis trompé. Tellement de choses sont arrivées à cause de moi... A présent je demande la permission de me retirer afin de traiter cette maladie convenablement. Je ne veux pas créer le malheur une seconde fois.

Alors c'était ainsi, les chevaliers n'imaginaient pas qu'il s'en aille de la sorte. Une ambiance bien triste prenait place, plusieurs avaient du mal à croire que ce Saga qui avait tellement été vanté de tous, pouvait aujourd'hui avoir un tel discours. Shion se leva et s'approcha du gémeau :

\- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, dit-il. C'est moi qui t'ai donné cette armure et sache que je ne le regrette pas. C'est moi qui suis couvert de honte de n'avoir rien vu après autant d'années près de vous tous. Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que tu étais malade.

\- Non..., répondit Saga en baissant la tête. J'ai tout fait pour le cacher parce que je voulais vraiment avoir la chance de devenir chevalier un jour et protéger Athéna de mes propres mains. Alors, Kanon a beaucoup veillé sur moi... J'ai été égoiste et je le regrette amèrement.

\- Saga, je pense que c'est une sage décision, dit Athéna les mains croisées. Nous t'attendrons ici et dès que tu seras remis, tu pourras à nouveau revêtir l'armure des gémeaux. Prends soin de toi, et ne nous oublie pas...

\- Je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier, même si je le voulais...

Il ressentait de la tristesse dans la salle. Ils étaient tous bouches fermées, à regarder ce qui était en train de se passer mais aucun ne disait mot, comme impuissants, comme spectateurs face à cette scène. Et pourtant, Saga avait tant de chose à leur dire, à chacun. Mais il commençait à se sentir de trop dans le Sanctuaire, de trop dans leur vie, même si certains s'entêtaient à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête, prenne soin de lui et guérisse. Ne serais-ce que pour eux, il se devait de le faire.

\- Si tu t'en vas je viens avec toi, dit son jumeau en s'approchant de lui. Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas handicapé.

\- Pardon mais, si. Et je refuse de te laisser tout seul.

Saga abandonna immédiatement, il savait que quand son frère avait quelque chose en tête, il fallait s'appeler Zeus pour l'en faire sortir. Ils avaient passé toute leur enfance et leur adolescence ensemble, s'aimant et se disputant, se battant et se défendant, mais depuis que la maladie de Saga s'était montrée quand ils étaient encore tout jeunes, Kanon avait développé une surprotection, presque étouffante envers son frère. Il ne le quittait pas, mordait tout ce qui le touchait et veillait à ce que son traitement soit prit correctement. Il l'avait aidé à dissimuler la vérité et à gagner l'armure des gémeaux. L'ainé ne s'était jamais douté qu'en prenant cette décision, son frère le suivrait. Le gémeau sorti de sa rêverie en entendant la voix d'Aldébaran.

\- On pourra au moins venir te voir ? demanda t'il.

Saga posa les yeux sur lui ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. C'était quand même surprenant que l'un d'entre eux souhaite le voir après tout ça. Mais au moins, ça le rassurait un peu. Peut-être y'avait il une petite chance de renouer...?

\- Oui... Bien sûr. Si mon cerbère de frère vous laisse entrer.

Aldébaran sourit à sa réponse. Il comptait bien passer de temps en temps et s'assurer que Saga s'en sortait. Au diable la rancune, la haine et toutes ces choses, cet homme avait besoin de soutien et il lui en donnerait.

Le lendemain, Saga emménageait dans un petit appartement, bien loin du Sanctuaire et de toute sa prestance. Il avait choisi une petite ville, où il faisait beau et où personne ne le connaissait. Il déballait ses cartons et commençait à ranger, accompagné de son frère qu'il avait convaincu de ne pas s'installer ici. Kanon serait à quelques maisons du voisinage et aurait un double des clés, débarquerait quand il en aurait envie, mais au moins Saga aurait de l'espace pour respirer un peu. Il avait besoin de repos et de réfléchir de façon solitaire. Ici, ce n'était pas aussi joli et aussi spacieux que la maison des gémeaux, mais peu lui importait. Il y'avait un salon, une cuisine, une petite salle de bain et sa chambre, c'était largement suffisant. Une télévision trônait aussi au salon question de se changer les idées. Saga n'avait jamais été très bouquin, il fallait absolument que ça bouge. De plus, son hygiène de vie serait complètement changée : plus de réveil à quatre heure du matin, plus d'entrainements et de sport intensif, plus de méditation, rien, juste des soins et du repos.

Une fois chaque chose à sa place, l'ainé s'asseya sur le canapé en soufflant. Kanon le rejoignit :

\- J'ai fini de monter le lit. J'ai laissé tes cachets sur le chevet, attention à bien les prendre. Tu veux que je te cuisine quelque chose ?

\- Non, je me débrouillerai. Kanon... Tu ne me détestes pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en discuter en détail, mais non, je ne te déteste pas.

Prendre soin de Saga avait été une tâche rude, peut-être même bien trop rude pour le jeune qu'il était à l'époque. Saga avait un trouble de l'identité depuis ses 13 ans, et cette maladie avait emmené des sautes d'humeur, de la dépression, des crises identitaires sérieuses et parfois même violentes. Peut-être un peu trop pour les petites épaules de son cadet à l'époque. Mais il s'y était habitué, cela ne faisait plus grand chose à Kanon depuis bien des années. Saga lui avait tout fait en pleine crise. Entre les insultes, les coups et toutes ces extrêmes, l'ex dragon des mers était bien trop vacciné pour se mettre en colère à l'heure qu'il est. Il s'assied près de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, posant sa tête contre la sienne :

\- On est une équipe tu te souviens ? dit Kanon d'un ton rassurant. Je ne te laisserai jamais en arrière. Je ne retournerai pas au Sanctuaire tant que tu resteras ici.

\- Quelqu'un doit protéger la maison des Gémeaux Kanon..., répondit l'ainé.

\- Je ne suis pas chevalier des gémeaux, affirma t'il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne joue pas avec les mots et prends en soin, tu sais que c'est important pour moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra avant que je guérisse.

Du moins, s'il guérissait un jour. Pourrait il un jour guérir de tout ça, et revenir sans plus avoir honte ? Ce serait certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie, juste après celui où Athéna lui accordait son pardon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

Les jours passaient et Saga se convenait de cette nouvelle vie. Bien que Kanon était souvent présent, il pouvait quand même garder son espace personnel, marcher un peu dans les petites rues et faire quelques courses. Telle fut sa surprise quand il réalisa que dans la cuisine, il n'y avait ni couteau, ni éplucheurs, ni ciseaux ou quoi que ce soit de tranchants. Comment Kanon voulait il qu'il cuisine dans de telles circonstances ? Enfin, dans le fond, Saga en avait quand même sourit. Il se sentait apaisé et rassuré d'avoir un frère si investit et concerné de sa santé et son bien être.

Pourtant, quand l'ex-marinas cogna à la porte d'entrée et déposa une grosse bête poilue sur le sol, Saga se posa de suite des questions. Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça. Ensuite, pourquoi. Cet appartement était déjà tellement petit. Il leva la tête sur son petit frère à la recherche d'une quelconque explication, mais Kanon n'en dit rien. Saga observa la chose perplexe, sentir les meubles du salon et se frotter contre à peu près tout. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux animaux. Toute sa vie, il avait juste bossé dur pour pouvoir un jour devenir chevalier, rien d'autre ne l'intéressait, sauf bien sûr son frère.

\- Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous ? demanda Kanon.

\- Bien, répondit brièvement Saga qui ne s'étallait jamais sur les thérapies.

Il avait simplement horreur d'en parler, même si c'était avec son frère. Chaque semaine, il devait subir des séances afin de mieux identifier son trouble de dissociation de la personnalité, et il n'imaginait pas que ce serait aussi prenant psychologiquement. Il n'était jamais bien content de se rendre dans cet endroit. Mais il le fallait alors il y allait. Kanon s'était proposé à plusieurs reprises de l'accompagner, mais cela se soldait toujours par un refus. Le psychiatre passait tout son temps à creuser, creuser encore, peut-être un peu trop profondément pour connaitre l'origine de l'apparition de cette maladie, ce qui troublait de plus en plus Saga. Il y'avait des zones d'ombres qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, et dans lesquelles il n'avait aucune envie de s'aventurer.

\- J'ai emmené le repas, continua le plus jeune en posant tout sur la table.

\- Et le chat, c'est pour ?

\- Je me suis dis qu'il te plairait, et comme ça tu ne te sentiras pas seul quand je ne serais pas là.

Saga ne répondit rien et s'installa à table. Il saisit ses comprimés et les prit en les accompagnant d'un verre d'eau. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le plat que Kanon déballait. Il sentait de suite que c'était lui qui l'avait cuisiné. Kanon n'était pas très doué en cuisine, ses plats ne ressemblaient que rarement à grand chose mais en tout cas, c'était toujours bon. De toutes façons, en tant que chevalier, il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas appris grand chose culinairement si ce n'était deux ou trois soupes ou quelques salades.

\- Mu a dit qu'il passerait te voir, dit Kanon en s'asseyant.

Saga resta un moment d'absence en entendant la nouvelle. Mu allait venir ?

\- Tu n'es pas content ? demanda son frère.

\- Mu... Il a dit ça ?

\- Oui, il viendra dans la semaine. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet pour toi, je pense qu'il veut juste voir comment tu te portes.

\- Je n'imaginais pas qu'il mette les pieds ici.

\- Pourquoi. Mu est mature, il sait bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a tué son maitre, continua Kanon en servant les deux assiettes.

\- C'est un peu plus profond que ça Kanon, répondit Saga pensif.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il en commençant à manger.

\- Mu et moi avions... Une relation spéciale. Avant que je ne sois malade et que je ne prenne la place du Grand Pope.

\- Une relation spéciale...?

Saga prit une pause, regardant son assiette. Il commença à chercher ses mots. Pour être honnête, lui même avait du mal à situer leur relation à cette époque, il ne saurait même pas comment l'appeler. Et après toutes ces années sans avoir vraiment parlé avec le Bélier, il en était encore plus perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire quand il viendrait ?

\- Nous étions simplement proches. Du moins... De plus en plus proches, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je ne saurai pas poser des mots dessus, mais j'aimais passer du temps avec lui. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je me suis dis qu'il me détestait certainement... Même si je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais réagis quand j'avais pris la place de son maitre. Il le savait et pourtant... Il n'avait rien fait.

Rien qu'à y penser, Saga sentit son coeur battre étrangement. Il avait tellement d'interrogations autour du Bélier, mais il ne savait s'il aurait le courage de toutes les dires.

\- Cette nuit, avant que je ne sombre dans la folie, Mu m'a fait une confidence. Mais... Impossible de me souvenir de ses mots. Comme si cette entité avait déjà prit possession de moi quand il me parlait. Je me souviens qu'il était en souffrance, je le tenais dans mes bras mais... Impossible de me rappeler de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Demande lui directement ?

\- Penses-tu... J'ai honte de faire ça.

\- Sans ça, tu ne sauras jamais de quoi il parlait et ne pourra donc jamais l'aider s'il en a besoin.

\- Mais cela fait tant d'années... J'ai le sentiment de parler avec de totals inconnus.

\- Tu n'es un inconnu pour personne quoiqu'il en soit, pour preuve, Mu fait le premier pas en venant vers toi. Ne t'enfuis pas surtout...

S'enfuir où de toutes façons. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois en se donnant la mort, et ce n'était pas une grande réussite. Si les chevaliers d'or se sentaient la force de s'ouvrir à lui, cela le confortait un peu, bien que malgré tout, les premières approches avec eux ne pourraient être que des affrontements. Entre les mains de Shaka et d'Aphrodite qu'il a souillé, Aioros mort par sa faute et Aiolia blessé, Shion supprimé et tous les autres manipulés pendant des années, pensant servir le bon côté... Le gémeau savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à de grands flots de paroles dures, avant de pouvoir retrouver la paix avec ses frères, du moins, si c'était possible.

Et ce jour là, quand Mu cogna à la porte, le coeur de Saga fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine. Il alla ouvrir peu sûr de lui, et découvrit un bélier pas très souriant. Un peu mouillé par la pluie, il portait une veste qui le réchauffait et posa directement ses yeux sur l'animal qui s'approchait pour le sentir. Saga porta le chat et salua Mu d'un sourire. Il le mena au salon où attendait deux tasses de thé chaud. Et à partir de ce moment là, une ambiance étrange s'installa dans la pièce. Douce mais inquiétante, légère mais palpable, comme si le silence parlait à leur place. Mu promenait doucement ses doigts sur sa tasse chaude, le regard perdu. Le gémeau se décida à prendre la parole :

\- Kanon m'a dit que... Tu t'inquiétais. Je vais bien, dit-il.

Le chevalier du Bélier regarda son ainé et sourit un peu en acquiescant d'un coup de tête. Saga continua :

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- ... Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? demanda Mu hésitant.

\- Me souvenir...?

\- Toi et moi avions beaucoup parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Saga baissa un peu la tête puis but quelques gorgées de son breuvage.

\- Pardon mais j'avoue que je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Ca fait tellement longtemps, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé... J'ai un peu de mal faire le tri.

Mu resta un instant ainsi à le regarder, silencieusement. Saga sentit de nouveau la culpabilité l'envahir et le silence le juger. Il reprit la parole :

\- Mu... Tu savais n'est-ce pas ? Que c'était moi. Pourquoi n'as tu rien dis ? Pourquoi... N'as tu rien fait ? Tu sais je... Je suis terriblement désolé de tout ce que j'ai put faire, je suis désolé de t'avoir autant blessé.

\- Tu nous as oublié.

Saga fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Oublié ?

\- Tu nous as tristement oubliés, tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas te détester... Alors j'ai attendu en me disant que...

Le gardien de la première maison s'arrêta, observant son frère d'arme. Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Il baissa les yeux, puis termina son thé.

\- Merci de m'avoir reçu. Je souhaite que tu te remettes vite.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? questionna le gémeau.

\- Je ne comptais pas rester longtemps de toutes façons, répondit Mu en se levant.

\- Mu, je suis sûr qu'on peut discuter de tout ça, tu es venu ici pour ça n'est-ce pas ? Alors je t'en prie reste. Je souhaite juste que tu me revoies à nouveau comme un ami... Si cela est encore possible.

\- ... Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me voies comme un ami, répondit le bélier une expression de tristesse sur le visage.

A ces mots, Saga sentit son coeur se déchirer. Mais que croyait-il. Que Mu viendrait lui sauter dans les bras comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ? Mais où avait-il donc l'esprit ? Il cherchait quoi dire mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, il était paralysé par cette phrase qui l'avait blessée. Son esprit s'était vidé en un instant.

\- Je pars, ajouta Mu. Prends soin de toi Saga.

Il prit le chemin de la porte, quand Saga le rejoignit et le tint fort contre lui. Mu surpris ouvrit de grands yeux, ne bougeant plus. Saga murmura :

\- Je me souviens, que je te tenais comme ça, à ce moment là, et je t'entendais pleurer à mon oreille. Tu étais malheureux. Je refuse de te laisser partir triste cette nuit encore. Je suis désolé de ne me rappeler de rien... Tu es important pour moi, tu étais mon précieux ami, alors je t'en prie. Laisse moi une chance. Tout ce que tu as dis cette fois là... Redis le moi.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Mu l'entoura aussi de ses bras et répondit tout bas :

\- Saga... Je crois que si les choses se déroulent ainsi, c'est peut-être parce que c'est le meilleur pour nous deux. Afin que... Nous ne commettions jamais d'erreur. Merci pour tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Saga tournait furieusement en rond dans la salle du médecin. Son souffle était rapide et son regard vif. Il sentait comme une douleur insuportable dans le crâne, et ne pas réussir à la calmer le rendait dingue. Le psychiatre restait calme, assis à son bureau, lui demandant de se détendre doucement. Mais comment. Saga le sentait de nouveau arriver, ce mal qui partageait son corps, il le sentait frapper en lui comme un fou furieux, le gémeau se sentait impuissant face à cette infamie, et son seul recours était la colère, bien qu'elle ne changeait jamais rien à cette situation. La flamme grandissait en son for intérieur et soudainement, il saisit une chaise et la lança dans un grand cri à travers la vitre qui se brisa. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gémeau était au sol, à bout de force, plusieurs infirmiers sur lui et une bonne dose de calmant dans les veines.

Cette nuit là avait été folle. Saga semblait se porter pourtant bien... Kanon était passé le voir juste pour dire bonsoir, et il trouva l'appartement dans un état critique, tout était cassé, le papier peint déchiré et son frère allongé à se taper la tête sur le sol. Kanon cru défaillir en voyant ce tableau, de suite, il le saisit bien avec du mal et l'emmena à l'hôpital, espérant d'ailleurs qu'il n'y blesserait personne. Mais finalement les infirmiers l'avaient tenus. Le médecin sortit à l'encontre du cadet :

\- Il s'est calmé, mais nous allons le garder pour le surveiller. Ses crises sont violentes, il pourrait être dangereux pour les personnes qui l'entourent. De plus il s'est sérieusement blessé à la tête. Il pourrait se faire du mal.

\- Il doit rester ? Ecoutez... Je sais que ça peut paraitre un peu fou mais je tiens à le ramener à la maison, répondit Kanon. Je peux rester vivre avec lui, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

\- C'est vraiment impossible Monsieur, votre frère doit rester ici. Si vous voulez qu'il guérisse il va falloir nous laisser faire. Bonne soirée Monsieur.

L'homme à la blouse blanche s'en alla sans demander son reste, laissant l'ex marina confus dans les couloirs. Alors Saga resterait à l'hôpital... Il soupira profondément, ne supportant pas savoir son frère en souffrance et au milieu d'un bon paquet d'inconnus. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que le gémeau pouvait faire sauter cet hôpital juste en claquant des doigts. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dut l'emmener ? Non non non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi, bien sûr qu'il avait bien fait. Ces gens étaient bien plus aptes que lui à soigner cette maladie qui leur pourrissait la vie à tous les deux. C'est donc le coeur un peu lourd que Kanon retourna à l'appartement. Il resta un instant debout, à regarder les dégâts, et posa son regard sur le chat encore terrorisé sous la table. Il prit le balai et commença à nettoyer le tout. Heureusement qu'il avait prit soin d'enlever tous les matériaux et ustensiles dangereux dès leur arrivée ici... Mettant les ordures dans la pelle, il se redressa quand son attention fut attirée par quelques gouttes de sang sur la moquette. Il fronça les sourcils un moment sans plus bouger. Oui, Saga se cognait la tête particulièrement fort il y'a encore quelques heures. Il s'était ouvert la tempe et un filet de sang se promenait sur sa joue, touchant aussi le sol. Le coeur du cadet s'alourdit davantage. Il avait été stupide de le laisser seul ici. Il savait bien depuis le début qu'il aurait dut s'installer avec lui. Le pire aurait put se produire en son absence, et il n'y aurait plus eu le moindre retour possible. Il essuya doucement ses yeux et continua le nettoyage, décidé à emmener toutes ses affaires ici et à veiller sur son frère chaque jour une fois qu'il reviendrait.

Le lendemain matin, Saga était assis sur son lit d'hôpital, une main sur sa tempe, comme pour chasser cette horrible douleur. Le médecin lui donna des cachets passant un peu de temps avec lui.

\- Est-ce que mon frère va bien ? demanda t'il. J'ai blessé quelqu'un ?

\- Plutôt de vous inquiéter pour les autres, inquiétez vous un peu pour vous, répondit le psychiatre. Vous vous êtes tapé la tête contre le sol et regardez le résultat.

\- J'ai fait ça...?

\- Votre frère vous a emmené ici au beau milieu de la nuit, vous étiez très violent. Je vais vous garder en observation quelques jours. Tenez, un anti dépresseur et un anti douleur. Vous devez rester au calme. Cet après midi nous allons continuer la thérapie.

Le gémeau n'en dit pas un mot. Cette thérapie était de plus en plus perturbante et vraiment il n'avait pas hâte de la commencer. Il voulait juste s'enfuir loin d'ici avec son frère et être tranquille tous les jours de sa vie avec lui.

\- Vous savez, intervint le psychiatre comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, pour tous les patients, il y'a toujours un moment dans la thérapie ou les choses deviennent difficiles, et où on a envie de tout arrêter. Cela signifie simplement que nous approchons quelque chose de délicat, peut-être même sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Mais le trouble dissociatif de la personnalité n'est pas une pathologie anodine, elle est toujours provoquée par quelque chose qui nous a marqué, particulièrement dans l'enfance, ou l'adolescence. Tant qu'on ne saura pas ce qui vous a fait ça, ce sera difficile de vous traiter. Donc... Il faut creuser, même si ça fait mal, et en parler.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai vécu une vie normale, avec des amis, un frère, et des gens pour veiller sur nous tous... Je ne me souviens pas avoir souffert de quoi que ce soit pour en arriver là.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Kanon qui se précipita sur son frère.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda t'il inquiet.

\- J'ai un mal de chien, répondit Saga. Tu es blessé ?

\- Non. Tu vois, je savais que j'aurais dut rester avec toi, toi et tes caprices stupides à vouloir de l'espace ! hurla le plus jeune, dès que tu sors de l'hôpital attends toi à ce que je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle idiot !

Il n'allait pas le frapper, il était déjà blessé, mais bon sang il en avait envie. Saga préféra ne rien répondre pour ne pas envenimer les choses, Kanon était particulièrement énervé et surtout il n'avait pas tort. Le psychiatre essaya de calmer le jeu mais le regard de l'ex dragon des mers le paralysa en un instant.

\- Kanon, je suis déso...

\- Non tais toi ! Tais toi, j'en ai jusque là de tes excuses à la noix ! Maintenant tu la fermes et tu fais tout ce que je te dis !

Pour être honnête, la gorge de Saga s'était serrée. Il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche et ses yeux étaient baissés. Son coeur était bien plus affecté d'avoir mit son frère dans un état pareil, bien plus que d'avoir fait une crise, dont de toutes façons, il était déjà habitué. Un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce et le psychiatre s'en alla, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Kanon leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupire, un peu plus calme, avant d'ajouter :

\- Je..., dit-il, désolé.

Saga ne répondit rien, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de se faire assomer sur place. Il le connaissait que trop bien. Kanon resta un instant à le regarder avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que, j'ai eu tellement peur en te voyant comme ça...! J'ai vraiment eu peur Saga.

C'était trop difficile de les retenir, alors le cadet fondit en larmes dans les bras de son frère. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Saga répondit à son étreinte peiné, réalisant sa bêtise. Entendre son jumeau pleurer lui brisait le coeur.

\- Imagine ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas venu ? Je reste avec toi maintenant, tant pis si ça te déplait.

Ainsi, les jours suivants Kanon resta auprès de son frère à l'hôpital. Deux semaines plus tard, Saga put rentrer chez lui, sous condition d'augmenter le rythme de ses thérapies, de plus, Kanon ne devait pas le quitter des yeux. On lui augmenta les anti dépresseurs, au point de planer quelques fois sur le canapé, la télé allumée mais les yeux dans le vide. Au moins, dans un tel état, même s'il faisait une nouvelle crise, elle ne serait que peu conséquente. Kanon pouvait donc le laisser quelques minutes le temps de faire les courses, sans se faire trop de soucis.

Puis un matin, alors que l'ainé petit déjeunait auprès du chat, Kanon portait sa valise l'air sombre :

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda t'il.

\- Tu as entendu le médecin non ? Une infirmière viendra pendant ton absence, je ne serai pas seul tout le temps. Et puis, comment veux tu que je fasse quoi que ce soit dans un état pareil... Je me sens lourd avec ces cachets.

\- Je ne partirai pas longtemps. Dès que cette réunion au sanctuaire sera terminée, je reviendrai directement ici.

\- Je te promets de te contacter si ça ne va pas, alors pars tranquille.

Il adorait son frère, vraiment, mais ce fut presque un sentiment de liberté qui avait envahi le gémeau quand son jumeau passa la porte. Kanon avait été atrocement présent et trop pot de colle à son gout. L'ainé n'avait rien dit de peur de le faire exploser de nouveau, mais au moins, ces quelques jours à moitié seul lui feraient du bien. Une fois son petit déjeuner fini, il débarassa et fit la vaisselle, se demandant comment occuper sa journée. La télé et le chat étaient bien gentils, mais à force... Il avait envie de sortir prendre l'air. Kanon lui avait rapporté à l'hôpital que les rues étaient peu commodes dans le coin. Vu qu'il ne sortait quasiment jamais, Saga n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Mais alors qu'il se balladait cette nuit tombée, il put en effet s'appercevoir que plusieurs personnes louches se réunissaient pas loin de là. Il y'avait des bars, des zones de jeux discrètes, des hommes pas très commodes mais aussi des jeunes femmes habillées de façon provocantes.

Des prostituées ?

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici chers lecteurs ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en commentaires ! J'écris cette fiction à la chaine, le quatrième chapitre arrive très bientôt. Attention, il y'aura des scènes osées.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Il ne devait pas rester longtemps par ici, il le savait. Mais l'ennui total qui avait régit sa vie ces derniers jours enfermés chez lui, le poussa à s'enfoncer dans les encombres. Le gémeau s'était posé dans un bar à moitié vide et se commanda un verre. Ca le changerait de la routine habituelle n'est-ce pas ? Bon, sous traitement l'alcool était bien sûr déconseillé, mais une fois n'était pas coutume non plus. Son regard se promenait dans les alentours, observant les ivrognes criards, qui hurlaient pour un verre, les jeunes qui abimaient leurs poumons avec la fumée grise de leurs cigarettes, ainsi que les hommes qui trainaient près de femmes de joie avec pourtant un anneau sur le doigt. Alors c'était donc pour ça qu'ils risquaient tant leur vie au sanctuaire. Pour les laisser continuer à mener ce style de vie étrange ?

Il ne savait pas trop. Quand il finit son breuvage, Saga laissa la monnaie sur le comptoir et préféra s'éclipser, ne se sentant pas bien du tout dans ce genre d'ambiance. Mais que diraient donc Shion et les autres chevaliers s'ils venaient faire un tour par ici ? Bien qu'il était pratiquement certain que Masque de mort et peut-être même Aphrodite, étaient presque abonnés à ce genre d'endroits.

Alors qu'il s'avança dans la rue, plusieurs jeunes femmes aussi séduisantes les unes que les autres, essayaient de l'aborder de loin. En même temps, un homme si grand, beau, et au visage si doux, comment faire autrement. Saga leur jeta presque un oeil triste et désolé pour elles, ne laissant personne attirer plus que ça son attention. Cela lui rappelait presque les filles du village près du Sanctuaire, évidemment, en bien plus pudiques. Tout le monde lui demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il préférait en rester loin, eh bien la raison était bien simple. Elles ne l'intéressaient pas, seule Athéna avait de la valeur à ses yeux, point final.

La voix d'une jeune femme le sortit de ses pensées, ses bras s'accrochèrent au sien et son regard se plongea dans celui du chevalier. Sa frange dorée bien trop longue cachait presque ses yeux, et sa tenue trahissait bien ses objectifs. Juste une robe pâle et légère, dont Saga jurerait qu'elle ne cachait aucun sous vêtements. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il détourna son regard d'elle :

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, dit-il simplement.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous mais je sais qu'à chaque fois ils pensent le contraire, répondit-elle d'une voix faible et fatiguée qui alerta presque le gémeau.

Il l'observa de nouveau et lut tout de suite sa faiblesse. Elle avait le teint très blanc, semblait particulièrement fatiguée et ses bras étaient maigres. Certainement était-elle affamée.

\- Je meurs de faim, dit-elle, donne moi un repas. Les hommes ici n'ont que de l'alcool et je suis fatiguée d'avoir du sexe. Tu ne vas pas m'aider ?

Faire rentrer une prostituée dans sa maison ? Si elle avait besoin d'aide, Saga n'en voyait pas le moindre soucis. En tout bon chevalier, il se voyait mal refuser une telle demande.

\- N'y cherchez pas la moindre malice, je vous aiderai mais il ne se passera rien entre nous, répondit-il.

La femme resta silencieuse et le laissa la mener jusqu'à sa petite demeure. Quelques minutes après, elle mangeait un repas chaud assise à table, en se balançant doucement de gauche à droite, l'oeil presque éteint. Toujours d'une voix fatiguée, elle demanda :

\- C'est quoi ton prénom ?

Saga resta bouche close, adossé au mur les bras croisés.

\- Tu ne veux pas adresser la parole à une trainée, c'est ça ? dit-elle en riant un peu.

\- Quand vous aurez terminé, allez vous coucher. Je dormirai sur le canapé, dit-il en posant une couverture sur le sofa.

\- Tu ressembles à un prince. Mais comme je ne suis pas une princesse, tu me prends de haut n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas me parler.

Saga soupira puis posa les yeux sur elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les femmes, et encore moins avec celles qui vendent leur corps... Je trouve ça vraiment disgracieux.

\- Hinhin. Eh bien figure toi que ça paie bien... Monsieur sainte nitouche.

Saga n'y répondit rien et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il aurait bien roulé des yeux, mais pourquoi donc. Autant laisser cette femme dire ce qui lui plaisait, elle irait ensuite dormir et s'en irait le lendemain de toutes façons. Et pourtant. Cela faisait bien à présent plusieurs heures que le chevalier était couché, mais le sommeil ne venait pas le chercher. Et bien qu'il connaissait la raison, il refusait de l'admettre. Elle, elle était allée se coucher, laissant tout sur la table, sans rien demander de plus. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans cet appartement, certainement qu'elle était endormie. Mais le silence qui trônait plongeait Saga dans un auto jugement et une culpabilité presque honteuse. C'était une prostituée. Elle était sale. N'avait aucune manière. Mais bon sang, ce corps l'appelait sans pitié, et le sien commençait doucement à y répondre. Il se jurait qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre sous vêtement sous cette robe, et honteusement, ça le hantait. Il voulait regarder de lui même, vérifier s'il avait raison, passer ses mains en dessous et caresser cette peau chaude, que pourtant tant d'hommes avaient déjà dut toucher. Il se tourna frustré sur le côté, secouant un peu la tête pour faire sortir toutes ces idées sales. Puis ce fut seulement au petit matin que le chevalier commença à rejoindre Morphée, bien qu'un clapotis lointain le garda finalement éveillé. Il pleuvait ? Il se redressa doucement, regardant l'aurore se lever. Non, aucune rosée. C'était la salle de bain.

Saga tourna la tête en direction de la salle de bain, le coeur battant. Elle était en train de prendre sa douche. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait résonnait dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour la voir, juste là, rester assis et regarder sa nudité. Mais cette pensée lui rongeait le coeur, comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de choses en tête ? Il soupira longuement et se frotta énergiquement les cheveux. Non, elle devait s'en aller, et vite. Encore quelques minutes et elle serait partie. Il se leva, plia sa couverture et pensa à toutes sortes de choses question de calmer ce qui commençait à s'éveiller dans son pantalon. Presque timidement, il posa sa main dessus et caressa doucement. Il alla déposer la couverture dans la chambre, où était le sac de la jeune femme posé sur le sol, et son attention s'arrêta sur la porte de la salle de bain. Doucement, il s'en approchait, plus que désireux de l'ouvrir. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance...? Mais oserait-il ? Que ferait-il de sa dignité et de son honneur dans tout ça ? Laisserait-il ces choses s'envoler pour un... moment de sexe avec une prostituée ? Non, bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait...

Mais quand sa main passa sur l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, encore mouillée de sa douche, tous ses derniers doutes partirent en fumée. Son regard se promena sur son corps entier, suivant presque les gouttes qui perlaient encore sur son corps. Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de la femme gémissante et mordit doucement sa peau, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son intimité. Il entendait bien cette voix lontaine qui lui disait d'arrêter tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais celle de cette fille était bien plus envoutante à ses oreilles. Ses lèvres glissèrent à sa joue puis sur sa petite bouche qu'il savoura avec envie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était étendue sur son lit, lui au dessus qui n'effectuait plus le moindre geste.

\- Encore en train de réfléchir ? dit-elle en un murmure.

Le chevalier préféra ne pas répondre de suite. Sa conscience le rattrapait déjà alors qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer face à ce corps nu sous lui. Son érection était déjà bien présente et étouffait sous cette couche de tissus, comment pourrait-il ?

\- Je me demande si tu hésiterai autant si j'avais été une femme comme les autres.

Bien sûr que non. Cela ferait un moment qu'il se serait jeté sur elle sans regret si c'était le cas. Mais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, lui, un chevalier d'or, qui avait été si admiré, si noble et respecté, au lit avec une fille de joie... Et si les autres l'apprenaient ? Bien sûr que non, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, mais tout de même...

\- Je... dit-il enfin, je n'ai pas de protections sur moi.

\- J'en ai, dit-elle d'un ton las.

Alors il n'y avait à présent plus de barrières. Il se redressa, ôta la totalité de ses vêtements, et passa sa langue sur l'intimité de la femme gémissante. Peu après, il la pénétrait sans délicatesse, commençant les va et viens. Tant pis s'il passait pour un de ces soiffards qui jouaient aux durs et abandonnaient quelques heures après comme grand nombres d'hommes faibles face à une femme dénudée. Ce fut contre son corps qu'il passa des heures, leurs soupirs de plaisirs envahissant la pièce, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme épuisée de ce corps tel celui du chevalier des gémeaux. Lui, assis torse nu sur le côté, regardait les marques qu'il avait laissé sur elle. Ca y'est, c'était fait... Et peu importait les jugements, car il comptait bien recommencer.

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Saga ce coquinou ! Je me demande si Kanon le surprendra dans le chapitre prochain ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de la part des lecteurs ! A bientôt !**_


End file.
